Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun (168-229), also known by his style name Zhao Zilong, was a general of Shu. He originally served Yuan Shao, but joined Gongsun Zan after the Yellow Turban Rebellion, and later saved Liu Bei. Often praised for his courage, he saved Liu Bei's young son Liu Chan at the Battle of Chang Ban, and Liu Bei was happier to see him alive than the boy. He was counted among Shu's Five Tiger Generals. Biography ]]Zhao Yun was from Changshan, Ji Province. He was originally a servant of Yuan Shao, the northern warlord who dominated Ji, Qing, Bing, and You provinces. As a young warrior, he served in the Yellow Turban Campaign and took part in the defeat of the Yellow Turbans in Ji. However, after this battle, he learned that Yuan Shao was only a braggart concerned with the glory of the Yuan Family, and Zhao Yun went to serve Gongsun Zan. In 190 AD he joined the Allied Forces at the Battle of Hu Lao Gate and was among Gongsun Zan's "White Riders", a group of stallion-riding cavalrymen. During this battle he was acquainted with Liu Bei, and in 194, apologized for his breach of duty and fled to join Liu Bei, who was fighting Cao Cao in Xu Province. He saved the day, assisting Lord Tao Qian, and later participated in the battles of Changshan, Yijing (where Gongsun Zan was decimated), and Guandu, where he escorted Liu Bei off the battlefield. )]]Zhao Yun's first major battle was the Battle of Runan in 200 AD. After Guandu, Liu Bei announced that he would capture the capital, and Zhao Yun fought Xu Zhu to a draw while Cao Cao attacked Liu Bei in the Rang Mountains. In Ru Nan, he solidified his loyalty to Liu Bei by rescuing him from three of Cao Cao's soldiers, and he also slew General Gao Lan, who had killed Liu Pi. Zhao Yun continued to fight for Liu Bei into 207 AD, taking part in the defeat of Xiahou Dun at Bo Wan Po, and a year later, he saved Liu Bei's son Liu Shan from behind enemy lines. He also took the Sword of Trust from Xiahou En, Cao Cao's nephew, who he killed. Zhao Yun was praised by Liu Bei, and Liu Bei was happier to see Zhao Yun alive than his son. Zilong distinguished himself in the campaign for Jing Province in 209 AD, defeating the Prefect of Guiyang, Zhao Fan, and killing his generals Bao Long and Chen Ying. He also fought in the campaign against Liu Zhang from 211 to 215 AD, taking part in the Battle of Luo Castle along with Pang Tong. He became one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu for his services in the Hanzhong Campaign of 218 AD, and also saved his lord again at the Battle of Yi Ling in 222 AD (although it involved incapacitating him). After Liu Bei's death in 223 AD, Zhao Yun ably served his strategist Zhuge Liang. He fought in the Nanman Campaign, where he killed ferocious warrior Jinhuan Sanjie, and also the Northern Campaign, where he killed Wei general Han De and his sons Han Qiong, Han Ying, Han Yao, and Han Qi at the Battle of Tian Shui in 228. Zhao Yun died a year later in Hanzhong Commandery, the only one of the Five Tiger Generals to die of natural causes. Category:Liu Bei Category:Shu Category:Yuan Shao Category:Gongsun Zan Category:Generals Category:168 births Category:229 deaths Category:Taoists Category:Chinese